A Chance of Family
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Harry and Fabian have the family over for the last few days of Summer, plus how Fabian found out about Harry and made the decision to marry him. Third part in the Chances series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry leant over and pressed his lips to Fabian's gently a couple of times before pressing down firmer, smiling slightly when Fabian hummed happily into the kiss and reached up to twine his fingers through Harry's hair to hold him in place.

"Good morning," Harry said softly when they finally parted.

"That is a very good morning," Fabian grinned stretching lazily.

"Its about to get better," Harry snuggled into Fabian's side once he had sat up and levitated the breakfast tray he had made up for them onto his lap.

"Breakfast in bed!" Fabian smiled reaching out to pour their tea.

"I wanted to do something special for our last morning of freedom," Harry admitted.

"Hey its going to be ok, remember what I said last night?" Fabian said softly curling his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I know. But still its going to be different," Harry sighed.

"I am slightly worried what Sirius is going to do to me for corrupting his godson," Fabian winced.

"It was part of his plan for us to get married," Harry said confused.

"Yes but I think this little idealistic part of his mind had it that it would be a marriage of convenience only and that you would remain all sweet and innocent and virginal," Fabian grinned.

"Ah well, you definitely did not stick to that part!" Harry snorted.

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining exactly!" Fabian huffed.

"I couldn't, you took advantage of my sweet, innocent, virginal mind and did wicked things to me!" Harry said dramatically batting his eyelashes at his husband who looked back for a second before bursting out laughing.

"You?!"

"Hey I'm sweet and innocent!" Harry huffed kicking Fabian playfully.

"You forget I have seen what your sweet and innocent mind can do," Fabian grinned capturing Harry's leg and tugging him underneath him as he waved the breakfast tray to hover safely over them. "And I have felt what you sweet and innocent mind can do,"

"Nope, nope, all sweet and innocent here," Harry insisted as he wrapped his arms around Fabian's neck.

"Hmm, you sure? This doesn't feel sweet and innocent," Fabian murmured huskily s he pressed their bodies together, sealing their lips together before Harry could say anything more.

* * *

><p>"Are you all ready to go? Do you have everything packed?" Remus asked Sirius, watching amused as his mate rushed around the room like an over grown, over excited child.<p>

"How can you be so calm!? We are finally getting to see Harry again!" Sirius grinned.

"I am excited, but we have a little longer to wait, and remember we aren't staying with them," Remus reminded.

"Oh Harry will change his mind when we get there, why wouldn't he want us with him?!" Sirius waved him off.

"Sirius, he and Fabian are newly married, and it sounds like they are settling quite well into married life," Remus said gently.

"Yes companionship can be quite settling," Sirius nodded as he tried to choose between two sets of robes making Remus wince.

"Erm Sirius I'm not entirely sure that companionship is what they have found in each other," Remus said slowly.

"What else would it be?"

"I'm fairly sure they are having a full relationship," Remus suggested.

"Of course they are, they seem to be very good friends already," Sirius nodded.

"No Sirius, a physical relationship, I think they are having a physical relationship as well," Remus blurted out frustrated.

"Like...wrestling?" Sirius asked hopefully looking at Remus.

"No Sirius, not unless that is an euphemism for sex," Remus snorted.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA, don't use that word in context of Harry! You don't think they have had sex do you?!" Sirius asked horrified.

"Sirius they are married, and getting on very very well. I think they have," Remus laughed.

"From what I have heard and accidentally seen via floo, and heard from poor Uncle Gid they have had it many times, in many different positions," Ron grumbled as he walked passed their room.

"I think you just broke Sirius!" Bill laughed as he caught the expression on the man's face.

"Remus, its not true right?" Sirius looked worriedly at the werewolf before his eyes narrowed when he caught the expression on his face. "What is that look?"

"What look?"

"That guilty look,"

"I erm...I may have flooed and found them...erm indisposed...on the floor," Remus said blushing a furious red.

"And?" Sirius narrowed his eyes further.

"And on the sofa...and I saw them on their dining table...and against the wall," Remus said clearly mortified.

"Oh Merlin's Balls! What has he been doing to my Harry!" Sirius shouted.

"Erm Sirius, Harry seemed quite...enthusiastic...erm when they were on the sofa he was on top," Remus groaned covering his face.

"I...I...I feel ill," Sirius sat down blinking at the floor.

"Think how I felt! I'm still seriously considering getting obliviated," Remus huffed.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is gorgeous!" Ginny gasped as they portkeyed in front of the gate at looked up at the beautiful house in front of them.<p>

"Fabian bought it when he decided he wanted to settle down," Molly nodded as she straightened herself out.

"Its very Harry," Remus smiled.

"It does suit them both really," Bill nodded.

"Come on, I can't wait to see Harry," Ron grinned opening the gate and hurrying down the pathway. Just before they reached the beautiful wooden porch however they heard a shriek from around the side of the house. Frowning at each other they shared a look before the second shriek clearly in Harry's voice reached them. Hurrying around the side of the house they all drew their wands ready for an attack.

What they found had the pausing and then smiling, Harry was laughing as Fabian swept Harry off of his feet and started pressing playful kisses to Harry's face. They watched as Harry laughed and turned in his arms, meeting his kisses with a smile and a happy laugh that none of them had really heard before.

They were startled when barking reached their ears and they watched a slightly gangly blue eyed puppy racing towards them barking. Harry and Fabian pulled apart and blinked to see all of them standing crowded around the back gate.

"Cavall!" Harry called the puppy as he started bouncing around them hurrying over. "Hey everyone," He grinned before yelping when he found himself half buried under a pile of bodies.

"Hi nice to see you all too, its only been a few years, don't worry about me," Fabian said dryly as he wandered over.

"Guys! Oxygen!" Harry gasped.

"If its all the same to you I like my husband alive," Fabian laughed reaching into the body pile and tugging Harry out.

"Husband! That just..."

"...Sounds wrong," Fred and George mock shuddered.

"Now now don't be like that, come here and give your Uncle Harry a hug!" Harry grinned holding his arms open.

"Oh Merlin please don't say that!" Ron grimaced.

"Aww is that anyway for my favourite nephew to speak to me!" Harry said in mock offence before dodging forwards and kissing Ron's cheek, dodging out the way laughing when Ron swiped at him.

"That is just wrong, its bad enough finding out that mum, dad and Sirius are some sort of master spies/actors!" Ginny shook her head.

"You're just sore because we had you fooled as well," Sirius laughed as he snagged Harry as he went passed him and pulled him into a tight hug, Remus hugging him from the other side and protected him from Ron.

"I honestly thought you hated each others guts," Bill added.

"I am a master actress thank you very much," Molly threw her hair back and tilted her chin up getting a laugh from all of them.

"Come on we were just about to head inside, we will show you around," Fabian offered. Sirius and Remus seemed unwilling to let Harry out of their sight, so he led them in by their hands grinning at the both of them.

* * *

><p>The tour of the house had gone well, though it took three times as long as it should have as they were all catching up with each other, pausing to chat in the rooms. Harry grinned as Fabian blushed while Molly congratulated him on making a good choice for their home.<p>

"I'll make everyone drinks," He said waving them through to the living room as he diverted back into the kitchen. He was pottering around filling some jugs with lemonade and juice when he heard someone coming in behind him, turning he expected it to be Fabian but instead found Sirius and Remus standing there.

"Hey need a hand?" Remus offered.

"Please, could you get glasses from that cupboard for me," Harry nodded to the cupboard and finished putting together the different drinks waiting for them to speak.

"You're looking good," Sirius brushed Harry's fringe back looking at his godson carefully.

"I feel better than I can remember ever feeling," Harry nodded settling against the counter.

"And you're happy?" Remus asked walking over to them and wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Very. At first I really wasn't sure, but then I read the letter Fabian sent over with the clothes for me and I felt a bit better. But when I saw Fabian, I don't know he just made me feel safe you know? The longer that I spend with him, the more that I fall in love with him. He treats me really well. Siri?" Harry asked slowly reaching out and taking his godfather's hand.

"Yes?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Do you mind me asking, if arranged marriages are so common why..."

"Why I didn't end up married? It was part of the reason that I left home when I did, pretty much a major reason really. All the matches that my darling Mother tried to arrange for me where people I would never want to spend my life with, people that I wasn't even magically compatible with. I know my other was doing it to punish me for not being the son she wanted, but I couldn't understand why the others parents were agreeing to them. But basically it was run away or end up in a marriage that I would be truly miserable in," Sirius answered Harry's unspoken question.

"And we had realised that we were magically compatible and we fell in love with each other," Remus added sharing a soft smile with Sirius.

"So...when are you two getting married?" Harry grinned as the two started spluttering.

"Hey everything ok? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Fabian flushed a little looking between them.

"Its ok, they were just making sure that you're treating me right," Harry said bluntly.

"What is this old friend, do you have no trust in me?" Fabian looked at Sirius who was blushing slightly.

"Of course, but this is my godson, I have to make sure," He grumbled.

"I love him, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him," Fabian said softly meeting Sirius eyes.

"That's all I want to hear," Sirius nodded.

"Oh Merlin can you two stop now please?!" Harry groaned, his cheeks bright red. When Fabian looked at him he rolled his eyes and held his hand out for his husband.

"So you two are settling into married life quite well?" Remus asked with a small amused grin.

"Very," Harry smiled happily.

"I love what you are doing with the house, it is a very good mix of the two of you," Sirius said looking around the kitchen.

"Its starting to feel like a real home," Fabian nodded.

"It will do once you lot have helped us decorate the living room anyway," Harry said slyly.

"Oh that will...hey wait? Decorate? Why are we helping you decorate?" Sirius whined.

"Because many hands make light work, and while you are all here you can help us out," Harry shrugged.

"But that's not fair, we're not slave labour!" Sirius pouted.

"Your family so you kind of are," Fabian grinned throwing his arm over Sirius' shoulders.

"Erm is this private or can we call join in?" Ron asked suddenly appearing and throwing his arms over Remus and Fabian's shoulders. "We're all getting thirsty out here,"

* * *

><p>"Fred!"<p>

"George!"

"For the love of Merlin will you two behave!" Molly huffed scowling at her twins.

"You two get paint on my carpet and I'll turn you into bad drag queens for a month," Harry frowned at the two.

"Honestly, I'm their mother and they listen more to you than they do me," Molly shook her head.

"Uncle Harry has been more second mummy Harry for years, he mother hens us all when we're in school," Fred and George chortled.

"Will you stop calling him uncle Harry its weird! He's been our brother or years," Ginny scrunched her nose before she finished painting the bit of wall she had been assigned.

"But he is uncle Harry now! We saw that quite clearly this morning when we caught them on the kitchen co..."

"What was that?" Sirius whirled round with a glare to catch Harry stepping away from George whose entire face was now grey and the wall smudged.

"Nothing," Harry smiled sweetly. Sirius glared deeper, turning it onto Fabian who was blinking innocently back at him.

"It was a little traumatising," Fred muttered quietly as he sullenly painted his bit of wall.

"You think you're in pain, you don't know the meaning of pain!" Gideon hissed back.

"Oh don't be a drama queen, Rose no! No hands in the paint!" Zoe hurried off to catch up her daughter.

* * *

><p>"I think you are actually better at organising this lot than Molly," Fabian said amused as he stepped back into the kitchen where Harry was holding court.<p>

"Shhh don't let her here that, she get upset," Harry laughed. "Here we are, this should be the last of it, is the barbeque ready?"

"All fired up and ready to go, and Remus is stopping Arthur from getting near to it," Fabian nodded. He blinked when Harry gripped the lapels of his robes and tugged him into a kiss before he could go back outside, but he quickly sank into the kiss, the sounds of their family laughing and talking in the garden, Cavall barking, the splashing from the pool all sinking into the kiss with his husband.

"Mmm love you," Harry said softly.

"I love you too, what was that for?" Fabian asked leaning in for another kiss.

"Because I've missed you," Harry shrugged.

"Since this morning?" Fabian grinned.

"What can I say, you're addicting,"

* * *

><p>"I don't think I could eat another bite," Ron groaned flopping onto the deck chair.<p>

"No wonder, you have eaten half the food we had to feed the five thousand," Harry teased where he was settled on a sun lounger with Fabian cuddled against his husband's chest.

"I'm a..."

"Growing boy," Harry, Fred, George and Ginny all chorused.

"See you agree," He said pompously sticking his nose into the air.

"That was lovely, thank you Harry, Fabian. You make a good team," Molly sighed happily.

"Oh Merlin you two are sickening!" George and Gideon groaned as Fabian and Harry grinned at each other at the comment.

"You're just jealous that I got to Harry first," Fabian glared at his nephew playfully.

"What?" Fabian's glare turned deadly until Harry smacked his thigh.

"Calm down, they're winding you up," He rolled his eyes.

"Not to bring the mood down, but are you all set for going back to Hogwarts? Its only tomorrow left," Ginny asked moving her feet in Harry's lap slightly.

"We filled out all the forms and documents informing the Headmaster and the school that I am now married and will require access to floo home daily, and that I will be missing during the weekends. Dumbledore knows as of yesterday probably that I am married and who to," Harry nodded.

"We're as ready as we're going to be," Fabian agreed.

"Don't worry we'll be keeping an eye on him at school," Ron said softly.

"Not to mention that Harry is quite the force to be reckoned with himself!" Ginny snorted.

"Besides, I think Dumbledore is terrified of us storming the school if he does anything to try and interfere," Gideon grinned with too many teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Why are you sulking around so much?" Molly sighed frowning at her brother where he was sitting watching Rose playing with Gideon, the young toddler squealing happily as her father threw her into the air.

"I'm not," Fabian grunted.

"Fabian, we have been here for a week and you have done nothing but sulk. What is going on?" Molly asked sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine, its nothing," Fabian shook his head.

"Fabian, I'm your sister, I know when something is wrong. Your letters and your floo calls have been...off, there is a tone to them. And Gideon has said that you have been around his house a lot, more than normal for the both of you. We're worried," Molly said gently placing her hand over Fabian's. Sighing Fabian watched as his brother and sister's families moved around the garden.

"I want a family," Fabian said suddenly, making his siter blink at him shocked.

"Pardon?" Molly asked.

"I want a family, I have watched as you and Gideon start and make families of your own, you are both happy and have started new lives. I want that," Fabian admitted.

"This is a bit of a surprise, you have not really shown any true interest before," Molly said softly.

"I know, and I wasn't, not really the idea of settling down held no interest at all. But the last few months, I have been watching Gideon and Zoe and Rose, being at home by myself, it made me realise that I want to start a family," Fabian shrugged.

"You want to marry?" Molly clarified.

"Yes...what is that look for?" Fabian frowned catching the gleamin Molly's eye.

"How serious are you about this Fabian?" Molly asked seriously.

"What? Why?" Fabian asked focussing wholly on his sister now at her tone.

" Fabian, are you serious?" Molly asked firmly.

"Yes! I want to settle down, I want a husband, a home, a family, love,"

"What was that?!"

"I want a home, a..."

"No! The last bit, what was it you said?" Molly asked softly.

"I want love?" Fabian asked thoroughally confused and a little worried by his sister at this point.

"Come with me, we need to talk about this somewhere secure, is Gideon's office still warded?" Molly asked.

"Molly is everything ok?" Fabian asked worried as he followed her into their brother's office.

"If you are truly serious about this then there is something I would like to suggest to you. You have been looking at contracts?" Molly asked after she had closed the door and settled the wards into place.

"I have looked through quite a few yes. There are a lot of people interested in making a good match, a few that I am compatible with," Fabian nodded.

"I have a potential, someone that I believe you would be very compatible having felt both your magic. And personality wise, plus I think you have a lot to offer each other," Molly almost ramabled.

"Ok, who is this person?" Fabian asked.

"Harry Potter," Molly said softly and watched as her brother sank down heavily into the chair.

* * *

><p>"Sirius we have been friends for a long time, this is your godson, I don't know about this," Fabian frowned at where his friend's head was floating in the fireplace.<p>

"Honestly, I was hoping for a good few more years before we had to mke this choice, before I was officiating Harry's contract. But as normal Dumbledore gets to decide some part in Harry's life by foricng our hand. However this ill be on Harry's and our terms, and in a way that will stop Dumbledore's control for good. Remember this isn't agreed fully yet, Harry has to make the final agreement. But if he does choose marriage, I would rather it be to you, a friend, someone I know is kind and strong, who will look after him and not give into Dumbledore's pressure. Out of the ones we have considered that is compatible with Harry, you're the best choice," Sirius sighed tiredly.

"This must be hard for you my friend," Fabian smiled sadly.

"Harry has been through so much, so much hurt and pain, so much loss and sorrow...and yet he still smiles as though everything is fine, he finds hope and joy in the smallest things, he glows when he is with the people he seems as family...and he keeps fighting when others uld have just curled up in a corner and given in. The things he wants is so simple and yet Dumbledore fights so hard to take those things away from him,"

"What does he want?" Fabian asked, finding himself leaning forwards without really meaning to, hanging onto Sirius' words.

"A home, a family, love," Sirius smiled sadly.

"He seems to have a lot of it already," Fabian pointed out.

"He does, he is surrounded with it, but we are trapped by the roles that we have to play to be able to protect him. As much as I might not like it the strength and power of the wedding bond, that is something I think that will do him a lot of good," Sirius admitted.

"If...if it is what he chooses...if he is happy with it, I will take his bond," Fabian was saying the words before he could really think about them, Sirius' grey eyes sharply landing on him.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"He needs someone to love him, I need someone to love," Fabian said after long moments of thought in which Sirius uncharacteristically waited patiently.

"I will go and set things into place, we have a lot to organise. If it going to happen it will have to be this summer, harry is getting older and Dumbledore is looking to how he will be able to control him as an adult," Sirius nodded.

"Wait Sirius!" Fabian called as his friend started to pull away. "Can I...may I have a icture of him? A real picture, not one taken by the press,"

"Here," Sirius pulled away for a second before Fabian heard the murmured spell to protect something over the floo exchange.

Fabian took the picture and nodded his thanks to Sirius before his friend's face disappeared and the flames in the fire turned back to orange. He looked downfianlly at the picture in his hand. It was of Harry but in a way that would never be seen in the pictures that the press managed to steal of him. He was sitting surled up in an armcahir reading a book, his face concentrated and relaxed at the same time as he turned the pages, every now and then a lock of hair would fall to cover his eyes and he would absently brush it back behind his ear. Fabian could just catch a glimpse of green eyes, the most amazing shade of green he had ever seen. There was something about the way the young man in the picture, something in the way that he held himself, something so lonely and yet full of love, strong and yet wanting someone to look after him, something that Fabian could glance in that one picture as he ran his finger over the young man that was now his potential intended, something that made him sure he had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Fabian asked nervously looking at his brother and sister-in-law.<p>

"Its perfect Fabian," Zoe smiled looking around the living room as she rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

"You think he will like it?" Fabian asked.

"Its somewhere that you can make into a home, I think he will love it," Gideon smiled patting his brother on the shoulder.

"The decoration is ok for the minute, so that when he moves in we can decorate it together, and most of my furniture will go in here so we don't have to worry about that until we are more settled in her...why are you grinning at me like that?" Fabian asked the other two who were grinning stupidly at him.

"Its nothing, its just you're all excited about this," Gideon shrugged.

"Plus you are putting so much thought into it all, its sweet. He will be lucky to have you," Zoe patted his arm.

"If he says yes," Fabian sighed looking around the house that he was buying for himself and Harry.

"He will say yes," Zoe said firmly.

"Do you think...do you think I should write a letter to him?" Fabian asked hesitantly.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea. It might help put his mind at rest," Gideon nodded.

"Brilliant, now let me show you the garden!" Fabian grinned.

* * *

><p>"Fabian? Fabian?!" Molly's calls had him hurrying through from his kitchen through to the living room where Molly's head was floating in the fireplace.<p>

"Evening Molly, how are you?" Fabian greeted.

"Harry said yes," Molly blurted out making Fabian sit down suddenly onto the floor.

"He said yes? Its happening now?" Fabian blinked at her.

"I'm sorry I should have said that a little more discretely. Yes, he said yes. He is just showering and changing into the clothes that you bought him and we will be taking him to the bank. You need to get to yours to be ready to meet him!" Molly was smiling widely as she told him.

"Merlin he said yes, I wasn't actually expecting him to...I need to tidy and get things ready and..."

"Fabian, get to the bank, that is the most important thing, that you are there to meet him. He is a little shocked by everything, probably a little overwhelmed," Molly said softly.

"Ok, yes, bank. I'll be there," Fabian nodded pulling himself to his feet. "Molly!" He called before she could pull away.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," He smiled before hurrying up the stairs to change.

* * *

><p>Fabian was pacing nervously up and down in front of the ring on the floor waiting for Harry, waiting for his future husband, to arrive. Reaching down he tugged his clothes straight for the hundredth time, making sure that he looked his best. He had been waiting for this for so long, he had been waiting for Harry for months not knowing whether or not he would even say yes after all this worrying, and now in the matter of an hour he had been told he would be getting married and his sister was sneaking him out the country to him.<p>

"Its starting," The goblin to his left announced just before he felt the magic swelling up around them. "If you're going to throw up please don't o it in our hall sir," The Goblin added eyeing him with distaste.

Fabian half heartedly glared at the smirking creature before he stood still and straightened himself up in front of the area Harry would be appearing in, taking a deep breath as he got ready to meet his husband to be for the first time.

The first thing he was was green, he had been right Harry had the greenest eyes that he had ever seen, and they seemed to glow like a fire, shinning with experience and age beyond his years. Next was pale skin that looked as though he had been kept inside for too long, but it still had a healthy glow. His jet black hair stood out against his pale skin, inky black and silky looking. In all he was beautifully handsome, and when he realised he had been staring at Fabian a gorgeous blush spread across his cheeks.

And he had been staring at Fabian, interest and shock in his eyes, even as Fabian could read the shock in his features, he looked faintly stunned at the events that had taken place in the last hour, and Fabian knew that is he was feeling shocked he could probably double that for poor Harry.

"Harry, it is good to finally meet you," Fabian bowed remembering his manners and controlled himself from just sweeping the man who had been on his mind for a long time now.

"Hi," Harry choked out still staring at him before blushing darkly and lowered his eyes flustered. At this Fabian could not stop himself from walking forwards, over the circle and towards Harry his focus completely on the man in front of him, the man he could already feel his magic tugging him towards. When he reached Harry he considered his actions for a second before reaching out to gently cup the back of Harry's head, finally sliding his fingers into that silky black hair, and leant down to press a kiss to Harry delicious lips. He managed to keep it chaste and gentle, despite wanting to kiss him deeper. When they parted those green eyes blinked up at him a little stunned but in no way showing any disgust.

He finally had Harry in his arms and Merlin but it felt right!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N The date in this chapter is inspired by Mortal Instruments - the film which has lead me into the amazing books by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

"Where are we going? I thought we were having supper with the others?" Harry frowned as he looked around the area they had apparated into, turning to meet Fabian's sparking blue eyes.

"I talked to the others and asked that they let us have tonight to ourselves. Sirius pouted, a lot until I pointed out that as he and Remus are staying here they are going to be able to pop around for supper when you are home in th evenings. Tonight is just for us," Fabian smiled brushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Trust me?" Fabian asked.

"Always" Harry answered without thinking. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss before Fabian wrapped a blindfold around his eyes, typing the silk off behind his head. Harry hummed as Fabian took his hands and kissed the back of each one before he started leading him forwards.

Harry wasn't sure for how long they walked, but he was suddenly hit with the sweet smell of what only could be flowers, and what felt like a warming charm, which was why it made sense that Fabian had suggested he wore his summer robes despite the evenings being a little cooler now. The scent of flowers in the air was powerful, but not overwhelming, and Harry breathed it in as he followed behind Fabian to wherever he was leading him.

"Here we are," Fabian stepped behind him and undid the blind fold, letting it slip down and revealing to Harry the most amazing sght he had ever seen. They were standing in the centre of a garden, if it could be called that. Hundreds upon hundreds of different types of flowers and plants were surrounding them in a beautiful burst of colours and shapes, some clearly magical flowers, others Harry recognised and could name. His wide eyes roamed over the area trying to take everything in, not wanting to miss one detail.

"Do you like it?" Fabian asked nervously.

"Its...Its...I love you, thank you," Harry managed to tear his eyes away to lean up and kiss Fabian.

"I'm glad you like it," Fabian brushed his fingers against Harry's cheek even as Harry's eyes wandered to the sight around them again.

"Where are we?" He asked awed.

"A friend of mines loves flowers, he grows them, breeds new types, mixes them together. This, this is his baby, this is his lifes work. He agreed to let me to show it to you tonight, and for this," Fabian motioned to the side of them where a table for two was laid out, with supper sitting ready for them.

"This is the perfect date," Harry laughed shaking his head.

"I'm glad I could please, now my husband may I offer you something to eat, some hpefully pleasant company and then maybe a walk around the gradens," Fabian led him over to the table and pulled his chair out for him.

"That is the perfect evening," Harry kissed him once more before he slipped into the seat and allowed Fbaian to tuck it under him. "This is..."

"You remembered, i wasn't sure if you would," Fabian laughed as Harry looked down at their meal of macaroni and cheese with ham.

"Our first meal together, how could I forget?" Harry smiled. "Don't worry I won't tell Gideon how romantic you are,"

"That would be much appriciated, I would never hear the end of it," Fabian said with mock horror.

The two of them chatted easily as they ate, though both of them ignored the elephant in the room that was Harry's return to Hogwarts the next day. Despite the fact that Harry would wake up with Fabian and go to sleep in his arms, they were both aware of the fact that it would make a difference to their relationshi, their honeymoon period was finishing tonight, and both of them wanted to make the most of it.

"No he didn't!" Fabian was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"Yes, completely naked!" Harry nodded not far off the same state himself.

"Oh Merlin I am never going to be able to look at Ron the same ever again, never mind Hermione!"

"You wouldn't think it with that straight laced look she has going on wiould you," Harry grinned.

"Merlin no, and it was red?"

"With frills," Harry grinned nodding.

"Ah. I have missed this you know, just the two of us. I love our family but Merlin it is good to have you to myself," Fabian sighed taking Harry's hand.

"Thank Merlin I wasn't the only one feeling that way," Harry laughed running his fingers over the back of Fabian's softly.

"Ah its time!" Fabian smiled as a chime went through the garden.

"Time?" Harry asked looking around them.

"Come on," Fabian smiled softly, his blue eyes glowing in the soft lighting around them. Harry followed when he tugged on his hand leading him away from their table. They stopped a little bit away and Harry's confusion rose when the lights around them dimmed slwoly and then went out.

"Fabian?"

"Just wait," Fabian wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and stood behind him. Feeling even more curious Harry waited to see what this was about, even as he cuddled back against Fabian, enjoying the warmth of his husband.

A second chime went through the garden, something which seemed to act as a signal for a change to take place over the garden. A flower not too far away from them suddenly let out a burst of sparks before the bud fully opened, the previously white flower glittering a soft gold, and like a wave moving over the garden the flowers all seemed to move, the flower opening wider and waving happily to the moon, sparks of gold, silver, white, red, green, orange and pink burst into the air over the garden as far as Harry and Fabian could see, green softly glowing vines and leaves rustled and started moving gracefully in a dance to a music only they seemed to be able to hear as the garden started coming to life.

Harry gasped and gazed around in wonder, reaching out to catch some silver sparks that came off of a rose near by, watching as it glowed briefly before disappearing in his hand. His eyes looked over the garden trying to take it all in, gazing from one beautiful sight to the other until finally he turned to look at Fabian with a wide smile on his face.

"Its amazing," He gasped.

"I'm glad that you like it," Fabian brushed Harry's fringe back from his beautiful eyes which were glowing in the sparks falling all around them. Leaning down he gently brushed their lips together before kissing Harry deeply, pouring all his feelings and emotions that had been building and growing for his husband since the first time he laid eyes on him into the kiss.

"I love you, so much," Harry breathed out against Fabian's mouth as they parted.

"I love you too, you have no idea how happy I am that you said yes," Fabian smiled.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I said yes," Harry laughed combing his fingers through Fabian's loose red hair.

"Whatever Dumbledore tried to throw at us, we can face, together," Fabian said so surely that Harry had to believe him.

"Thank you," Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Fabian and holding on tightly as he looked out over the beautiful garden again.


End file.
